


Lay My Heart Down

by Cingulomanic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cingulomanic/pseuds/Cingulomanic
Summary: Connor wants his loved ones to know how much he cares.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 23





	Lay My Heart Down

9:32 PM

"Toffee, I'm home!" called Gavin, as he stepped through the doorway of his apartment. A meow emerged from the kitchen in response. Gavin chucked his jacket onto the back of his couch and shuffled off to his cat, flicking on lights as he went. Behind him, Connor toed off his shoes and made a beeline for the bedroom, clutching his shopping bag.

While Connor hadn't quite moved in with Gavin yet, he was entirely at home at Gavin's (surprisingly) tastefully furnished place. The closet always contained some of his clothes, and his badge rested in a drawer next to Gavin's. But now Connor had eyes for neither. He reached over to switch on a lamp, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. Then he stood before the desk and deposited his precious cargo. The bag was set aside, and the box inside was opened.

Nestled in black velvety fabric was a watch: brown leather straps and a silver watch face. Elegant but not too elaborate, just as he'd planned for. He tilted the box, the hands gleaming in the light. It was exactly the right watch, yet he kept reconsidering whether a watch was what was called for in the first place. He couldn't help it; this was important, after all.

Connor almost startled when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. Arms loosely wound themselves around his waist.

"You know, I could hear you thinking so loudly from the kitchen."

Connor huffed, putting down the box and stroking Gavin's forearms. Gavin nuzzled closer.

"It's a great gift, Con. He'll love it."

"Probably."

"Definitely. Don't worry 'bout it."

Except it wasn't about that: Hank would hold dear whatever birthday gift he received from his adopted son. But he owed Hank so much, for his kindness since before the android revolution: he was his first friend. Connor wanted to make sure he chose the perfect gift, to express all his gratitude and all his affection. Connor knew Gavin knew that. He respected Hank, despite their past. But Gavin also knew how Connor made a habit of overthinking.

"C'mon babe," Gavin pecked him on the cheek then shuffled backwards. Connor turned and leaned back on the desk to watch his boyfriend's antics. "When have I _ever_ been wrong?" he asked, waving an arm, then frowned at Connor's smirk. "Don't answer that," he warned, pointing. When his heel hit the foot of his bed he flopped backwards, bouncing on the mattress.

Connor turned back to his gift, tucking it into its bag and pushing it against the wall. Behind him, Gavin squirmed on the bed then gave a satisfied sigh. When Connor turned back, he saw Gavin stretched out with his head on his pillow, arms resting above. His gaze was trained on Connor, and when their eyes met, he quirked an eyebrow. Connor knew what he wanted to do.

With long, graceful strides, he made his way to the bed. Gavin smirked a little. He crawled up Gavin's body, then promptly kissed him. Not quite heated, but not slow either. He felt he could lose himself in this forever; their motion in sync, Gavin leaning into him as he leaned back, soft lips and warm bodies moving together.

But eventually, Gavin dropped back onto the bed for breath. Connor let his eyes flutter open. The sight he saw made him pause.

Laid out before him was his boyfriend, with warm light pooling in the dimples in his cheeks. Tousled hair and soft eyes and an easy smile. And Connor loved him, more than Gavin could ever understand. A love that seemed to seep through his body and warm him, that touched every corner of his mind. A love that could never be expressed exactly right.

"Babe?"

So Connor leaned in slowly, nose brushing Gavin's stubbled cheek. And touching his lips to the corner of his mouth, he pressed the softest, slowest kiss he could, featherlight and lingering. Nestled in it were all the words he didn't have, all his adoration.

Eventually, they parted, Connor staying as close as he could, feeling Gavin's soft breaths on his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Gavin watching him, awed into silence.

Gavin's hand moved to Connor's neck, fingers threading through his hair. His eyes steadily held his gaze.

"I love you too, Con," he whispered.

A tiny smile appeared on Connor's face, and grew until his eyes crinkled with it.

Then he dived in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment <3
> 
> Title from Hozier's 'Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene'.


End file.
